


With Friends Like These

by MycroftexMachina



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftexMachina/pseuds/MycroftexMachina
Summary: Mitch and Zach bond over the fact that Willy and Auston can, at times, be clueless jerks.





	With Friends Like These

 

Mitch doesn't get to see Matty’s post-game interview until he’s at the airport, waiting to board the plane that’ll take the team back to Toronto.

 

People have finally stopped making fun of him for losing his passport, like he did it on purpose to waste everybody’s time. He really could use with a break from all the teasing, even if, for the most part, it’s done out of love.

 

Most of the Leafs are milling around, calling wives or girlfriends—it’s too late to say goodnight to the little ones—goofing off in relief after a hard-won game, or lazing around on the chairs, sipping water, Gatorade, and, in some cases, coffee, because some people can sleep regardless of their caffeine intake—looking at you, Brownie.

 

Mitch wants to watch the game’s highlights, and those are up pretty quickly. This time, so are the post-game interviews. Mitch wrinkles his nose when he sees his own, and ignores it, because he really doesn't like to watch himself on camera unless he’s skating.

 

Babs is his usual mumbling self. At least he sounds satisfied, which isn’t something Babs lets the media see often. Mac is a pro and he’s very composed. He made some pretty awesome saves tonight, which everyone on the team appreciated. Mitch hopes that Freddie and Mac are going to continue doing whatever they’re doing through the rest of the season, to be honest, not to mention the playoffs. The way things are shaping up, it’s gonna be either Tampa or Boston, and Mitch is really not enthused about either possibility.

 

It’s Matty’s interview that throws Mitch for a loop. It starts blandly enough, but then one of reporters asks Matty about all the chances his line has had in the past few games and he answers, “Yeah, for sure. Me and Willy looked at each other and were, like, ‘Finally’.” The rest doesn't register in Mitch’s mind, although it’s probably some more crap about good team effort, how awesome the goalies are and what not.

 

“What the fuck,” Mitch whispers, and he looks around.

 

Willy and Kappy are leaning against each other and listening to music from Kappy’s phone. Matty is standing near Freddie, chatting about something Mitch can’t hear. Hymie, on the other hand, is squeezed into a seat too small for his body, reading a book, hood on his head and earphones in his ears. Mitch doesn't think he’s ever seen anyone screaming ‘Leave me alone’ louder. Even Stromer in a hissy fit is more welcoming than the way Zach looks right now.

 

Never one to be deterred from people’s bad moods, Mitch goes up to Marty, who’s just finished talking to Sydney.

 

“What’s up?” Marty asks.

 

“I am going to sit with Hymie on the plane,” Mitch says.

 

Marty raises his eyebrows surprised but says nothing.

 

“You don’t mind, do you?” Mitch adds, chewing his lower lip.

 

“Of course not,” Marty reassures him. “Is everything alright?”

 

“I am not sure,” Mitch confesses. “Hence the change of seats.”

 

Zach usually sits with Brownie, but sometimes he prefers to sit alone to decompress after a loss. This doesn't quite qualify as such, but Matty’s comment might be what caused Zach to basically cuddle up onto himself and shut everyone else off.

 

“Okay,” Marty nods. “You figure it out and I will go and tell Connor.”

 

“Thanks, Marty,” Mitch smiles, and Marty raises a fist for Mitch to bump before going to find Brownie.

 

Mitch goes back to looking at Zach, who’s still reading his book. None of their teammates has yet approached him and it makes Mitch even madder than he already is. If Willy or Mitch himself so much as pouts, there is an intervention in place, no matter how small the matter is.

 

With Zach, not even the As seem bothered about the situation, and it’s their fucking job to take care of everyone, especially the young players. Granted, Zach is the eldest of the sophomores, and he is the most well adjusted and mature of them all. It doesn't mean, however, that he doesn't get hurt or sad.

 

After another fifteen minutes, the plane is ready to board, and Mitch walks up to Zach when they get in line.

 

Zach looks startled at Mitch’s presence, but he quickly welcome him with a smile, which Mitch reciprocates with one of his own.

 

“What’s up, Mouse?”

 

“I am sitting with you tonight,” Mitch announces, not leaving any room for refusal.

 

“Okay,” Zach agrees easily, although a frown mars his forehead. He’s clearly confused, but not upset. He passes an arm around Mitch’s shoulders and squeezes him gently before letting him go.

 

“Cuddle alert,” Willy says, screams, really, from right behind them.

 

Zach tenses imperceptibly and Mitch wrinkles his nose again before turning.

 

“This, from the cuddle monster himself,” Mitch comments.

 

Willy is one of the cuddliest people on the team, really.

 

“ _I_ am the cuddle monster?” Willy objects, faux-distressed. “I seem to remember a poll we took last fall that crowned one Mitchell Marner as the king of cuddles.”

 

“It’s not the same thing,” Mitch replies haughtily.

 

“Not the same thing? _Not the same thing?_ ” Willy sputters. “Matty, back me up, here,” Willy adds, turning towards Auston who is bringing up the rear with Freddie. “Did we or did we not vote that Mitch is the king of cuddles, which is a suitable synonym for cuddle monster.”

 

“We did,” Auston says with a laugh, eyes crinkling in amusement. Even Freddie cracks a smile.

 

“There,” Willy says satisfied.

 

“Technically,” Zach intervenes, looking at Mitch, “king of cuddles and cuddle monster are not the same thing.”

 

“Don’t be pedantic, Hyms,” Willy dismisses him with a wave. “The point is Mitch is the worst.”

 

“Or the best,” Zach says, turning towards Willy, eyes as steely and cold as Mitch has ever seen them. “It really depends on how you’re looking at it, don’t you think?”

 

Zach turns without waiting for Willy’s comeback, because they are at the plane’s door. Mitch doesn't, however, and he can see the look of surprise and hurt on Willy’s face.

 

Willy eyes Mitch, seemingly in search of an explanation, but Mitch looks over at Matty, who’s equally astounded at Zach’s words. Freddie and Kappy are equally befuddled, but Mitch is not going to explain to any of them why Zach is in such a mood. If they can’t figure it out, that’s their problem.

 

Mitch hastens to follow Zach on the plane until he settles on a seat at the back of the plane.

 

“Do you want the aisle or the window?” Zach asks, ever so courteous.

 

Mitch shrugs. He can sleep anywhere.

 

“Okay, I will take the window, then,” Zach says.

 

It doesn't surprise Mitch one bit, since the guy’s clearly trying to isolate himself from everyone.

 

They take off not longer after, but Zach waits until they’ve reached flying altitude and most of their teammates are asleep before speaking to Mitch.

 

“How did you know something was wrong?” he whispers.

 

“Besides the cloud of negativity that’s been hovering over you since we got to the airport?” Mitch asks. “I saw Matty’s interview.”

 

Zach says nothing, but he tenses again, like he had when Willy had spoken earlier.

 

“I am really sorry, Zach,” Mitch says.

 

“You did nothing wrong, Mitchy,” Zach replies with a sad smile.

 

“I know,” Mitch acknowledges, “it doesn't mean I can’t be sorry because one of your lineys is a fucking moron and the other one is as clueless as fuck.”

 

“I don't even think it’s their fault, you know?” Zach says with a rueful smile. “They just bought into the Dynamic Duo narrative.”

 

“Bullshit,” Mitch says, suddenly pissed off. “Whether they bought into it or not, there are three people on the first line, not two. They couldn't even have scored without you.”

 

Zach smiles again, but says nothing.

 

“Hymie,” Mitch says, turning towards him completely and grabbing one of his hands.

 

Zach looks at that before saying, “Cuddle monster in action, eh?”

 

“Hymie,” Mitch says warningly. He doesn't want to get off topic. “What’s up with Matty? How long has this been going on?”

 

“What do you mean?” Zach asks perplexed.

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Nothing’s happened, really. But you know Willy and Matty have always been tight,” Zach explains.

 

“Sure,” Mitch says. “But there is no reason for Matty for deliberately leave you out of a comment like that.”

 

“I honestly don't know what to tell you, dude,” Zach shrugs. “Matty hasn't been any different than usual. As for Willy, there are days he is more annoying than usual, whinier—you know how he can get. Like earlier with the cuddle monster stuff. It’s normal, though, and I do not really get more shit than anyone else.”

 

“Still,” Mitch says. “It was thoughtless of Matty. I got really mad when I saw it.”

 

“Yeah,” Zach admits. He saw it live, after all, since, as far as Mitch remembers it, he was around when the media interviewed Auston.

 

“I don't even blame them, you know?” Zach continues. “They are objectively better than I am.”

 

Mitch feels himself go taut at that and it’s so visible that Zach puts a hand on his neck.

 

“Don't get madder, Mitchy,” Zach says.

 

“Well, you aren’t going to, and someone needs to take your side,” Mitch huffs. “And it is not true that they’re better. Sure, they score more goals, and their chemistry is better than anyone else’s on the team. But that doesn't make them better. Not yet, at least.”

 

“Mitchy …” Zach says.

 

“No,” Mitch insists resolutely. “I don't want to hear it. I know that Matty is the franchise player and he’s gonna be our captain—though if this is an example of his leadership skills, I will take Bozie any day.”

 

Zach snorts. “They’re probably gonna make him attend, like, twenty seminars to train him properly,” he says, “And, to be fair, even Crosby and McDavid are a bit short with reporters on occasion.”

 

“You don't need to tell me about it,” Mitch admits. “I have witnessed Davo’s spitefulness in its full glory in the O. It’s a beautiful thing. But I love the idea of Auston attending seminars,” he adds gleefully. “He _loathes_ sitting around and listening to people bullshitting him.”

 

“Silver lining, eh?” Zach smiles amusedly.

 

“Doesn't mean he can just dismiss you like that. And Willy should be a better friend and stand up for you,” Mitch continues. He knows Zach and Willy are close—not Willy-and-Kappy close or Mitch-and-Marty close, sure, but they’ve played together for years, by now, both on the Marlies and on the Leafs.

 

“I know,” Zach agrees with a sigh. “But I don't really want to confront them about this. Matty would look at me cluelessly, Willy would make a joke of it and I’d feel even worse than I do now.”

 

“Do you want me to talk to them?” Mitch asks. He’s not a confrontational person by nature, but he’d do anything to make Zach feel better. Zach is the best.

 

“Absolutely not, Mitch,” Zach says. “If it gets unbearable I will take care of it, but this is the first time Matty says something stupid, so forget about it, alright?”

 

Mitch nods and squeezes Zach’s hand in support.

 

“By the way,” Mitch adds, “are you doing something tomorrow? Because I am going to cancel the plans I had with Auston …”

 

“Mitch …” Hymie interjects.

 

“No, Zach,” Mitch says. “I am really mad and I don't want to hang with him, yet. I’ll get over it soon enough, but I want to make sure I am not going to bite his head off when I see him next.”

 

“Okay,” Zach says. “And you want to spend time with me instead?”

 

“I mean,” Mitch grins, “you’re not the most boring person on the team, so…”

 

That gets him a swat on the head, but Zach is smiling, so Mitch takes it as a win.

 

“I was going to get some lunch and then take a trip to one of the museums downtown,” Zach explains.

 

“Oh,” Mitch says brightening up. He loves museum. Or at least some of them. Modern and contemporary art bores him to death. “Have you decided which one yet?”

 

“No,” Zach says, “but I have no intention of going to the Hockey Hall of Fame.”

 

“What about the Ontario Science Centre?” Mitch suggests. “I haven’t been there since I was in middle school but I remember it was awesome. It’s not downtown, though.”

 

“That’s actually a good idea,” Zach says excitedly pulling out his phone and checking the museum’s hours. “I haven’t been there as an adult either and it might decrease our chances of getting recognized.”

 

“It’s Toronto, dude,” Mitch replies. “It’s going to be bad no matter what.”

 

“True. Pick you up around noon?” Zach asks.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Mitch says happily.

 

Zach looks much more relaxed now. Mitch is glad about that, because Zach should not have to feel like shit because his center doesn't think before he speaks.

 

And speaking of said center, Mitch pulls out his phone and texts him quickly.

 

_Change of plans for tomorrow. Something came up. Will see u @ practice on Wed._

Surprisingly, Matty is awake, because he responds immediately.

 

_Is everything OK?_

_Yep,_ Mitch replies, _just need a day to decompress. U now I h8 roadtrips._

  1. _Call me if u need something._



Mitch snorts, but puts the phone away. It’s a short flight, and they’re going to land in half an hour, so Mitch decides to catch some shuteye. Sleep is good in the middle of a day-in day-out stretch followed by a road-trip with back-to-back games—against Tampa, Florida, and then the Caps and Buffalo, because whoever made the schedule is a fucking sadist.

 

Mitch falls asleep in seconds.

 

***

 

The day with Zach is very relaxing. Mitch doesn't hang out with him often, because they both have an extended circle of Toronto friends. In addition, Mitch spends much of his free time with Marty and Matty, whereas Zach tends to gravitate towards Willy and Brownie, unless he wants ‘adult company’ in which case he goes to Kadri’s.

 

Still, Mitch likes Zach and Zach clearly likes Mitch. It helps that they’re both easy going and not high strung, like other people who should go unnamed.

 

After a leisurely lunch at a stake-house close to the museum, Mitch lets himself be dragged around the Ontario Science Centre by an over-excited Zach.

 

“I thought you’d majored in history,” Mitch laughs when he gets pushed towards the astronomical section.

 

“That's why this is perfect,” Zach says. “I need some ideas for my next book project, and I thought a museum trip would be ideal. I totally forgot they had this exhibition.”

 

“Stars are pretty cool,” Mitch acknowledges, “but I want to also see the rainforest and the music part.”

 

“We’ll get there, Mitchy,” Zach reassures him. “We’ve got all afternoon.”

 

After that, Zach takes it upon himself to be Mitch’s guide to the point that he often reads aloud from the various museum labels. It‘s nice, honestly, and Mitch is never going to argue he’s super-smart, but he does know how to read. He graduated from high school, thank you very much.

 

“Of course you do,” Zach says, when Mitch points that out. “You are very smart and do not let anyone tell you otherwise,” he adds adamantly. “I just want to ensure you enjoy the whole thing.”

 

Mitch blushes, remembering what Zach is referring to. Since his interview with Marty aired, he’s been chirped merciless about wanting to go to ‘Lawyer School’. Really, he gets that PR likes to humanize the players so they can be more relatable, but maybe it’s not necessary to make Mitch look like a moron. They could have cut that out or reshoot it. Not to mention, the mocking he’s gotten from Stromer, Dvo and other friends from the O has been even worst than his teammates’. Even his mom made a joke, but she’s his mom, so she’s allowed.

 

“I am not planning to become a …” Mitch looks around to make sure he’s not providing Zach with additional chirping material. “An astronomer?”

 

“That’s good to know, though I think your brain would work well with math and physics,” Zach says encouragingly.

 

“I guess,” Mitch says. He’s not interested in going back to school right now, but this might change in a few years, or when his career is over.

 

Over the course of the afternoon, Mitch follows Zach through the various exhibits and manages to ask a couple of intelligent questions. His phone is buzzing with messages Mitch has decided to ignore, and Zach is in a similar situation. It’s most likely the group chat, but some of the messages are most certainly from Matty and Marty. He’ll check them when he gets home.

 

They leave when the museum closes, and decide to have dinner at a diner near Mitch’s place.

 

“Thanks for today, Marns,” Zach says once they’ve placed their order. “It would have been much worse if I’d gone by myself.”

 

“Anytime,” Mitch says honestly. “I don't know why we don't hang out like this more often. We’ve got a lot in common.”

 

“Because I am a nerd and you’re a jock?” Zach smiles teasingly.

 

“I am not a jock,” Mitch exclaims, offended. He’s the last thing from a jock. “And you’re not a nerd.”

 

“I am joking, Mitch,” Zach laughs. “You’re really an easy prey. Hasn't Marty taught you anything?”

 

“He’s trying,” Mitch confesses. “But then he’s the first one to prank me, so it’s not really working too good.”

 

Zach snorts and then pulls out his phone.

 

“Shall we?” he asks, raising one of his eyebrows. Mitch doesn't want to bother right now, but it might make things easier if they go through their messages together.

 

“Sure,” Mitch says grabbing his phone. “Let’s see what all the fuss is about.”

 

As predicted, there are a bunch of messages in the team chat—people coordinating a video game tourney which clearly took place, and the normal chirping that hockey players can’t live without even on an off-day.

 

Patty texted to ask if Mitch wants to come around for dinner once they’re back from the road trip, and Mitch replies with a _Yes, please_ that gets him a laughing emoji almost immediately.

 

Marty wanted to know how Mitch’s day was going and Mitch responds with the truth: _Just decompressing and relaxing, so really good._

 

Matty sent a whooping six messages, first wanting to know how Mitch was doing, and then fretting unnecessarily when Mitch didn't respond.

 

_Im fine, dude, wtf,_ Mitch responds, _I just didnt look at the phone._

 

_Where R U,_ Matty asks after a minute, while Mitch sends a message to him mom and his brother.

 

_Out,_ Mitch says. _Well talk 2morrow._

 

“Matty?” Zach asks.

 

Mitch looks up and sees Zach’s tense expression.

 

“Willy?” he says.

 

“Yeah,” Zach confirms. “ _And_ Matty. Apparently they wanted to know if I was interested in hanging out with them today.”

 

“That’s nice,” Mitch says, because it is.

 

“I am just glad I wasn't around to answer when the texts came in. I think I might be more pissed at them than I originally thought.”

 

“Good,” Mitch says. “You have the right to be. By the way, I haven’t told anyone I was with you. I don't really care, but I didn't know what you wanted to say.”

 

“It’s fine either way. It’s not like we’re sneaking around or anything.”

 

Mitch snorts, because he’s not one for sneaking around and as much as he adores Zach as a teammate and he likes him as a friend, he’s not into him.

 

“Not interested, eh?” Zach asks, patently amused.

 

“I mean,” Mitch says. “I am sure the whole college genius/children writer is hot and what not …”

 

“I get it, bro,” Zach grins.

 

It’s a nice smile, Mitch thinks, but it doesn't make his knees weak. Not like some other smiles, at least. “You’ve your own thing going on, what with the puppy eyes and the cuddling gig. Still, not my cup of tea.”

 

Mitch stares at Zach for a moment before blurting, “Did we just come out to each other?”

 

Zach’s eyes widen in realization.

 

“I guess we did!” he says.

 

“Neat,” Mitch says. “Full disclosure, though. I am bi.”

 

“So am I,” Zach replies. “Dude, I miss college so much.”

 

“Same with the O,” Mitch sighs. “There was much less scrutiny there.”

 

“Have you told anyone on the team?” Zach asks.

 

“Besides you? Marty knows and I think Matty might suspect. He’s friends with Chucky—Matt Tkachuk, on the Flames—and he knows, as well. So do most of my junior friends. Not like they’d go around broadcasting my sexual preferences, but they do drink a lot.”

 

“I hear you. I told Matty and Willy when it became clear that we were going to play together. They’ve been supportive and annoying in equal measure.”

 

“How so?” Mitch asks curious.

 

“Willy has so many friends whose sexuality is … how did he put it … flexible, I think he said,” Zach explains.

 

“So: straight guys who want their dick sucked,” Mitch says with disdain. He’s got plenty of experience with those, which is why he is not advertising his own bisexuality and he’s ignoring a lot of the things he sees when they go to bars.

 

“Something like that,” Zach agrees. “I told him to stop with that, and now he’s on a quest to find me a boyfriend.”

 

“While you’re in the NHL?” Mitch looks at Zach incredulous. “Willy should know better. He’s been around hockey players since he was in the womb.”

 

“I told him that,” Zach says. “You know he’s eternally optimistic. Matty got the message, though. I think he understands my position a bit better.”

 

“He’s Latino,” Mitch points out. “I am sure he hears more than his share of racial slurs.”

 

“Yeah,” Zach says, clearly saddened by the idea. “Anyway, I let Willy to do his thing, because I’m not wasting time in explaining how this is a bit of a problem. For the most part, I ignore his suggestions.”

 

“That’s probably a good call,” Mitch comments, because many of Willy’s ideas should be handled with care. It had been his suggestion to go on the Ferris wheel at the Christmas Market, last year. Mitch shivers every time he thinks about that trip.

 

Mitch’s phone buzzes right when Zach’s does. It’s Matty. Again.

 

_I thought you were gonna stay in,_ Matty wrote.

 

Mitch wonders who woke up and made Auston Matthews Mitch’s babysitter.

 

_I did,_ Mitch says. It’s true. He spent the morning at home, after all. _But I gotta eat and I didnt wanna cook. Whats with the inquisition?_

“Willy wants to know what I did today,” Zach says rolling his eyes.

 

“Matty is asking why I am out when I said I’d be in,” Mitch replies. “You’d think they had better things to do.”

 

“No shit,” Zach says, texting Willy back.

 

Mitch looks at his phone to find another message from Matty and one from his mom, who’s just sending blue hearts and kisses.

 

_Sorry,_ Matty says. _I really wanted to hang out today. I spent the day at Willys getting slaughtered. Not so much fun to play without u._

_Meaning u lost like all the rounds,_ Mitch chirps him.

 

_I won one!_ Matty says, adding the poop emoticon for good measure.

 

“Apparently Willy completely annihilated Matty, today,” Mitch says.

 

“Yeah,” Zach replies putting away his phone. “Willy has been telling me about it.”

 

Mitch follows suit and pockets his phone. Matty, and the rest of his friends, can wait until tomorrow. The waiter brings their food shortly thereafter and Zach and Mitch dig in with gusto, chatting about random topics for the rest of the evening.

 

***

 

The following day finds Mitch recharged and ready for practice. He arrives at the rink with ample time for breakfast and some warm-up exercises before dressing up.

 

Marty and Carrick are sitting down already, and Mitch joins them, unable to not feel sad because of their difficult position. Being a healthy scratch day after day because the Leafs are loaded with young talent just sucks. Marty and Connor are very professional about the situation, and Babs takes the time to talk to them often, but Mitch knows it must hurt.

 

The three of them talk for a bit and then go to the gym together. They find most of the team there, including Zach, who’s biking.

 

Mitch joins him and looks around, thus discovering Willy’s doing some serious stretches and Matty is on the treadmill.

 

“Any problems?” Mitch asks.

 

“Nope,” Zach says, moping his hair with a towel. “Everything is normal. Willy hugged me as if I were a long-lost brother and Matty almost smiled.”

 

“Okay,” Mitch says. “Another day at the office, then.”

 

“I guess,” Zach nods. “Just be prepared for a third degree. Matty was bitching about not knowing where you were yesterday.”

 

“We are way too codependent,” Mitch acknowledges with a shrug.

 

They’ve always been, since they first met. Actually, they first met at Worlds Junior, when it wasn't clear Matty would go to the Leafs, but they’d liked each other even then. Being on the same team had only strengthened their bond.

 

“You said it, not me,” Zach smirks.

 

“Whatever,” Mitch answers. “I’ll tell them you took me out to educate me and leave it at that.”

 

“Try not to make it sound like we went on a date,” Zach suggests. “I don't want to spend the rest of the year hearing about it.”

 

“Point,” Mitch agrees. “I will phrase it better.”

 

“I’ve two words for you, Mouse: Lawyer School,” Zach adds.

 

Mitch decides to ignore him for the rest of his bike ride. He knows Zach actually doesn't mean it. There are other people on the team that sometimes take it too far, however.

 

Matty doesn't get to ask any questions, nor does Willy, because soon the team has to dress and get on the ice before Babs blows a vessel.

 

Practice is intense, even if it’s a game day. The Panthers are not doing well in the standings, but they’re not yet technically out of the playoff race. The fact that they cannot afford any more losses makes them dangerous. Plus, one should never underestimate a team with Trocheck and Ekblad on the roster. Babs is perfectly aware of this, given the drills he makes them run.

 

Mitch is relieved to see that the lines that have been rolled out in the past few games are the same. Zach seems to be doing fine, passing and receiving the puck from both Matty and Willy with practiced ease. Mitch himself loves playing with Patty and Kadri, and he knows Matty is jealous of that, considering that Patty sort of adopted them both.

 

Once practice is over and Mitch has dressed into his street clothes, Matty approaches him.

 

“You up for some lunch?” he asks.

 

Mitch really tries to cook himself some meals when they’re in Toronto, but he’s also a lazy cook and he’d rather use his time in more productive ways. In addition, it’s not like he can avoid Matty forever, and the previous day’s distance has helped him processing what happened on Sunday. He’s no longer mad on Zach’s behalf. He’s just disappointed.

 

“Sure,” he agrees. “What were you thinking?”

 

“The usual place? Willy and Kappy are coming, too,” Matty answers.

 

“Cool, I will ask Hymie if he wants to tag along,” Mitch says, looking at Matty straight in the eyes.

 

“Oh,” Matty replies, like the idea of inviting Zach hadn’t crossed his mind. “That’s a good idea, actually,” he hastens to add when he notices that Mitch is not so much looking at him as staring him into submission.

 

“I know,” Mitch says. “Meet you at the restaurant in 20?”

 

“That should do it,” Matty nods and walks back to Willy, presumably to tell him Zach is coming too.

 

“Everything okay?” Zach asks after a minute.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch says. “Do you wanna come to lunch with me, Matty, Willy and Kappy?”

 

Zach looks at Willy and Kappy, who are roughhousing under Auston’s benevolent eye, and winces.

 

“It’s fine if you don’t,” Mitch says, since he doesn’t want to make Zach uncomfortable or whatever. Zach doesn’t seem pissed off, however. More, like, sad. Mitch doesn’t really understand what’s going on until the dots connect in his brain.

 

“Shit,” he exclaims.

 

He’s seen that look. Like, he has really seen that _same_ look. It was in Dyl’s eyes when he looked at Davo, although now it’s gone, whether because of the distance or because of other reasons, Mitch is not sure.

 

He’s seen it when he was playing with the Knights, and the least said about how _that_ worked out, the better.

 

He _knows_ it’s often in his own eyes, and sometimes he recognizes it when he’s looking in the mirror. Unrequited love, or whatever it is that Zach’s going on, sucks.

 

Zach turns towards him looking puzzled.

 

“We can do our thing, if you want,” Mitch hastily adds, not wanting to put Zach on the spot while there are so many of their teammates around.

 

“No, it’s fine. This way we can answer their questions and be done with that. Plus,” Zach adds, “two brains are better than one.”

 

“Mine is not good for much besides hockey,” Mitch laughs self-deprecatingly.

 

Zach swats him on the head—and really, concussions, anyone?—and goes back to gathering up his stuff.

 

“Do you want to drive together or should we take both our cars?” Mitch asks.

 

“I need to go back home for the pre-game nap,” Zach says.

 

“Right,” Mitch acknowledges. “I can still take you home once you’re up, if you want to come to mine. Or I can come to yours?”

 

Zach looks pensive for a moment, before saying, “Let’s go to mine. I will drive you back so you can change in your game-day suit.”

 

“Cool,” Mitch smiles excitedly.

 

In the span of two days him and Hymie have become best friends, and Mitch is delighted. They’re gonna need each other’s support, that’s for sure, considering what Mitch now knows.

 

As they drive to their usual after-practice place, Mitch compliments Zach’s ability to be so generous with his lineys when Matty hadn’t been the same with him.

 

“I really don't want to start a war, Mitchy,” Zach confesses. “And at any rate, most of what we say to the media is bullshit anyway. It wasn't that big of a deal to comment on our line as opposed to Willy and Matty’s fantastic chemistry.”

 

“Still …” Mitch mumbles.

 

“I do appreciate this knight act you’ve got going,” Zach laughs. “Don't overthink it, though.”

 

“They’re still assholes. I mean, Matty was. Willy is Willy,” Mitch replies.

 

“Isn’t that the truth?” Zach agrees.

 

At the diner, Matty, Willy and Kappy are already there, sitting in a booth that can accommodate five hockey players.

 

Mitch sits next to Kappy, and Zach next to him, thus leaving Auston and Willy on their own on the other side.

 

“What?” Willy asks offended. “No love for your lineys?”

 

Mitch rolls his eyes, but Zach smiles serenely.

 

“It’s not like I don't see you often enough. You can afford to be out of my personal space for an hour.”

 

Mitch grins happily at that, showing Willy his tongue, while Kappy giggles and Auston tries to pretend he doesn't know them.

 

They chat about nothing until the waiter comes to take their order and continue until the food is ready. By then, Willy is clearly fed up with small talk and wants to know what Zach did the previous day.

 

“I told you I had plans to go to a museum,” Zach sighs.

 

“Yeah, but did you? And why didn't you invite me? Or Auston? Or Kappy?” Willy asks.

 

“Because the last five times I asked you, you laughed in my face and told me you’d rather be dead than go to a museum. Kappy and Matty aren’t fans of these outings either,” Zach reminds him.

 

“I never said dead,” Willy clarifies.

 

“True,” Zach acknowledges, “but you did say you’d rather go bald, which, considering how proud you are of your flow, is the equivalent of being dead.”

 

“Hyms got you there, Willy,” Kappy agrees.

 

“Where did you end up going?” Auston asks.

 

“To the Science Centre,” Zach answers. “It was actually Mitch’s suggestion.”

 

“Since when are you an intellectual?” Willy interjects with his usual tact. And then people wonders why Mitch is so self-deprecating about his mental acuity.

 

“Since never. But the Centre is really cool. They’ve a couple of interesting exhibitions and the rainforest is amazing,” Mitch explains.

 

“Wait,” Auston says. “Did you go, too? I thought you wanted to rest.”

 

“Yep,” Mitch says. “I did rest, in the morning. Then, Zach and I went to lunch and to the museum. He’s an excellent guide. Almost too good.”

 

“Fuck off, Mouse,” Zach says blushing.

 

“May I remind you that, in the geology and astronomy section, you were reading some of the tags aloud?”

 

“I was worried that you wouldn't bother with them, and they’re really well done,” Zach objects.

 

“No, you were worried I’d say I wanted to become an astronomist instead of an astronomer,” Mitch huffs under his breath, although it’s loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

Kappy and Willy are looking at the two of them incredulously, as if Mitch and Zach bickering is a never-seen-before phenomenon—they’d be correct, they don’t bicker.

 

Auston looks more thoughtful than anything else. Mitch recognizes the look well. Auston wears it when he’s trying to figure out something he doesn't quite understand.

 

“Well,” Willy tells Zach, “at least you’re educating Mitch. That’s going to make him smarter for sure.”

 

“As I said,” Zach says firmly, “it was Mitch’s idea. And lacking a college education, or any type of education, has nothing to do with being smart. Mitch is not stupid because he didn't go to college. He just doesn't know some things. But he’s certainly smarter and more emotionally mature than many of our teammates.”

 

Mitch is in equal part touched and surprised by the vehemence in Zach’s tone. It looks like they’ve each decided to be the other’s protector, which is nice. It’s not like Mitch wants to be called dumb at the drop of a hat.

 

Unfortunately, this has the opposite effect than the one Zach wanted to achieve. Kappy, Willy and Matty are now looking at the two of them like they’ve never seen them before and it doesn’t take long for them to reach the wrong conclusion.

 

“Are you guys _dating_?” Willy asks. “Did you just go on a date?”

 

“What? No, of course not,” Zach says surprised at the question.

 

“I don't believe you,” Willy says. “You told us that you …”

 

“Willy!” Mitch says. By now, everyone has stopped eating and is focused on the drama. “I hope you’re not going to finish that sentence. You should know better.”

 

He’s very clear about that, because it’s not cool to out anyone and he doesn't know if Kappy has been told or not. Mitch hopes he hasn't because, really, that would take the cake.

 

“I am sorry,” Willy is quick to apologize. “But it’s not outside the realm of possibilities, right?”

 

“And yet, here we are,” Zach tells him seriously, “not dating.”

 

“Not that there would be anything wrong if you were,” Kappy points out, and Mitch sends him a grateful look, because that should have been the first thing coming out of anyone’s mouth.

 

“Kappy’s right,” Auston adds. “You have our support.”

 

Mitch rolls his eyes and Zach sighs heavily.

 

“We aren’t dating,” Mitch says. “We went to a museum together. If that’s your frame of reference, Willy, you and Kappy are practically married.”

 

“Kappy has a girlfriend,” Willy points out.

 

And Mitch is the dumb one.

 

“Okay, then, you and Auston,” Mitch says.

 

“Matty?” Willy says looking mildly disgusted. “No offence,” Willy adds looking at Auston, “but Matty is not my type.”

 

“None taken,” Auston says. “You’re just too pretty for my taste anyway.”

 

“Okay,” Zach brings them all back to the present topic. “Nobody’s dating anybody, you’re always invited on museum outings, and Willy is too pretty for everyone to handle. Can we now finish our lunch? We do have a game tonight.”

 

Everyone nods, because nothing helps refocusing players like the threat of a disappointed Coach—and Babs is a master in disappointed faces.

 

They spend the rest of the meal going back to chatting about nothing. Mitch notices that Auston is quieter than usual, which is saying something since Auston doesn't talk a lot to begin with. He’s looking at Zach when he’s not looking at Willy, and Mitch wonders if Zach gave himself away.

 

Once they’re back in Zach’s car, Mitch comments off-handedly, “So much for not making it look like a date.”

 

“Yeah,” Zach says. “I should have known that’s where Willy would go to. He’s got a one-track mind.”

 

“I mean, it’s more like hockey and sex, but I get you,” Mitch smirks, because he cannot be but deeply amused by the whole thing.

 

Since it’s a game day, and they’re both already stressed enough, Mitch decides to wait a bit before asking Zach about Willy. Instead, he enjoys Zach’s wide selection of herbal teas and he gets a good nap on Zach’s couch, which is super-comfy.

 

The game against the Panthers goes well and Freddie is like the Great Wall of China from the first minute to the last. The lack of goals makes it clear that most of the team is experiencing some level of fatigue. And, really, Mitch would really appreciate if Auston didn't block shots so lackadaisically, considering that he’s already missed so many games. Plus, the last thing Mitch wants to see is seeing Auston hurt.

 

By the time Mitch drags himself home, he’s ready to sleep for a week. Luckily they’ve only got a short practice and video review tomorrow, because Babs isn’t an idiot. He knows that the season is taking its toll on everyone.

 

Practice is unremarkable and after showering and changing, Mitch makes his way to the video room, which he finds it almost empty. Mo is there, as well as Bozie, but that’s it.

 

There, he sits and starts going through his messages. There is nothing new, really, except for a text from Zach that came in earlier in the day with some book recommendations, one of Law for Dummies—‘In case you really want to become a lawyer, Marns’—and another on astrophysics written, according to Zach, by an ‘awesome astrophysicist who makes this look like learning the ABC.’ Mitch admits to being intrigued and actually goes as far as ordering it on Amazon—the hard copy, not the Kindle edition, because this seems worth it. Is he gonna read it? Maybe. He’s certainly going to try.

 

By the time Mitch is done going back and forth with Zach, Auston, Willy and Zaits have arrived, and other players are trickling in.

 

“Where is Hyms?” Willy asks, sitting near Mitch.

 

“Somewhere around here, I assume,” Mitch answers.

 

“Oh,” Matty says. “You didn't come together?”

 

“From the locker room to _here_?” Mitch asks. “It’s not like Zach doesn't know the arena.”

 

Willy sends Auston a _look_ and Mitch huffs, “Still not dating, guys.”

 

“You’ve become friends all of a sudden,” Auston remarks.

 

“We've always been friends,” Mitch retorts. “We've just discovered we have more in common that we knew. You guys should really go to a museum with him. He makes it fun.”

 

“Mmm,” Willy says.

 

“What’s with all the questions, anyways?” Mitch asks. Not that hockey players aren’t into each other’s lives as a rule, but this is getting a bit ridiculous.

 

“It’s just weird, that’s all,” Willy says.

 

“Being friends with Hymie is weird?” Mitch repeats. “I thought you guys were friends.”

 

“No, we are. I mean I am,” Willy adds, “I’ve known him the longest and we’ve gotten along well. And Matty too, don't get me wrong. It’s just that the two of you are really very different.”

 

“So are me and Matty,” Mitch says.

 

“I guess,” Willy relents.

 

Matty hasn't said anything, limiting himself to stare at Mitch all serious and shit while Willy has been talking.

 

“Whatever, dude,” Mitch says.

 

Thankfully, when Zach arrives, he sits near Brownie and the two of them begin to talk with Connor Carrick.

 

_There,_ Mitch thinks, _we’re not as codependent as you’d like to think._

“Are you free tonight?” Matty asks Mitch.

 

“I wasn't planning on doing anything, so yeah,” Mitch says.

 

“Is it okay if I come over for a bit?”

 

Mitch is genuinely perplexed by Matty’s tentative approach. He is usually very confident and confortable in Mitch’s space, and he often comes over soon after sending a text to ensure Mitch is actually at his condo.

 

“Yeah, for sure,” Mitch agrees.

 

Matty nods and everyone quiets down soon thereafter since Babs has arrived. They spend the next two hours discussing the Islanders.

 

***

 

After grabbing some lunch, Auston follows Mitch to his place and they spend a pleasant afternoon play video games, Auston getting frustrated when Mitch displays his sniper skills.

 

“By the way,” Matty says at some point, “has Patty contacted you about dinner?”

 

“Yes,” Mitch says, smiling. “He said something about early in March, when we have our five days off.”

 

“Are you going somewhere?”

 

“I haven’t decided yet,” Mitch says. “Probably not. I really need to sleep as much as possible.”

 

“Yeah,” Matty sighs. “Maybe we can go at the beginning, so if you decide to go away, you can,” he adds.

 

“You sticking around?” Mitch asks.

 

They’d talked about their plans back in early January, but even then neither of them had any concrete plan.

 

“I don't know yet. I will see. We’re going to come back from a road trip, so the idea of getting on a plane soon after that is really not appealing,” Auston explains.

 

“Don't blame you,” Mitch comments.

 

It’s hard for him to be on a plane, and he’s shorter and lighter than Auston, who always looks like a sardine no matter where he’s sitting.

 

It’s them, and it’s nice and, honest, Mitch is over Matty’s slip of the tongue from Sunday and all is well, because Zach has put it behind him and Mitch wants to do what’s best for Zach.

 

Of course, that exactly when things go to shit.

 

“So,” Matty says while they’re waiting for a new game to load, “what’s up with you and Hyms, anyway?”

 

“What do you mean?” Mitch asks turning towards Auston. He’d thought the matter had been settled.

 

“Well,” Matty begins, “you don't really have much in common. And, like, it’s not as if you have been hanging out a ton before Monday.”

 

“If this is about the dating thing, Matts ….” Mitch interjects.

 

“No, no,” Matty hastens to say, passing a nervous hand through his hair. “I believe you. I believed Zach yesterday, already. It’s just that you guys are really different. Like, you’re all happiness and energy and you don't care if you’re a goof and you don't mind the jokes people make about your Lawyer stuff or whatever. Zach is the opposite, really. He’s serious and quiet, and he can get very touchy when he’s asked about school stuff, and he’s really not a ball of sunshine.”

 

As Matty’s explanation progresses, Mitch can feel his eyes going progressively wider at the sheer astonishment in hearing what Matty has to say.

 

“Wow,” he says. “Just, wow.”

 

“What?” Matty replies, blushing.

 

“You don't like Zach, do you?”

 

“What? No, of course I like him,” Matty defends himself.

 

“No,” Mitch says, eyes narrowed. “No, you don’t.”

 

“Marns, what the fuck. Of course I like him. He’s one of my lineys!”

 

“Then, why didn't it occur to you to invite him to lunch, yesterday?” Mitch presses on.

 

“I wasn't deliberately leaving him out,” Matty tries to reassure Mitch.

 

“But he’s your liney. Willy was invited, so was Kappy, who, by the way, is not your liney …”

 

“Kappy came because of Willy.”

 

“And I came because of you. Where does that leave the third person on your line?” Mitch says. “The same person you don’t ask to stay behind for additional training, because it’s gotta be Willy and Matty and nobody else is invited.”

 

Everyone knows that, and Zach never said a word about it. Mitch isn’t an idiot, though: it must hurt.

 

“The same person,” Mitch cuts out Matty, who is trying to get a word edgewise, “whom you didn't think to include in your little spiel about your goal on Sunday. You wouldn't have gotten that fucking goal without Zach’s play.”

 

Matty goes suddenly pale and says, “I didn't mean anything by that, I swear. I wasn't trying not to recognize his contributions.”

 

“Right,” Mitch snorts, because he’s back to being angry and he _hates_ being angry.

 

“I spend a lot of time complimenting Zach,” Matty adds.

 

“Still doesn't mean you like him. You are excluding him from a lot of activities you share you Willy, and whether it’s deliberate or subconscious, it’s still shitty.”

 

“Mitch,” Matts says, but Mitch isn’t finished yet.

 

“And let’s not even go into the ‘Marns isn’t sensitive while Zach is’ narrative,” he continues. “You are really not very good at reading people, are you, Matty? You think Zach cares about the comments people make about him? He doesn't give a flying fuck. You know why? Because he’s an adult, he has a college degree and a fucking plan for when hockey is over. Which is more than one can say about many players, even those who are close to retirement. _I,_ on the other hand, cannot stand those comments. If you think it’s funny to be reminded day after day that I am not bright because I want to go to Lawyer School, or because I am going to bring a house on a desert island—and that’s a fucking brilliant idea, really, especially since nobody put any limit on what I can bring to begin with—or because I need extra media training since I say ‘you know’ so often it gets giffed, or I use the wrong verb or the wrong form, you don't know me at all.”

 

Matts is not just pale, now. He looks like all the blood has been drained out of his body.

 

“It’s a shitty thing to do, but I don't say anything because everyone already thinks I am too much—too cuddly, too happy, too touchy, too what-the-fuck-ever,” Mitch explains. “So I suck it up, I go home and I console myself with the fact that my hockey IQ is better than most, that I am a good player and that I have good friends on the team. But if you think for a second that it doesn't hurt, that what Willy said the other day I just brushed off, you’re wrong. Funnily, Zach is the one of the few people of the team whose chirping has always been teasing rather than hurtful. He’s even sent me a couple of book recommendations, because our resident college graduate thought I could read a book on astrophysics after he spent just an afternoon with me.”

 

Mitch is running out of breath by now, but he has one more thing to say, and it needs saying.

 

“Do me a favor, Matts, and go fuck yourself, will you?”

 

“Mitchy,” Matty says, raising a hand to try and placate him.

 

“No,” Mitch says harshly. “I actually don’t even care. You like Zach, you don’t like Zach, you want him on your line until you’re dead, you want it out of your line? I do not wanna know. It’s not even my business. But _I_ don’t like you very much right now, so you know where the door is. Go and stay gone.”

 

Matty must realize that Mitch is not joking, because after a minute of heavy silence, he gets up, grabs his things and walks out of Mitch’s condo. The soft sound of the door closing is a suitable soundtrack to the end of their friendship.

 

***

 

Practice the next day is a disaster. The lines aren’t clicking, the defense looks like a colander and even Freddie seems to be having a day off. They really cannot afford for Freddie to have a day off. Only Mac seems unfazed by it all. Mitch wonders how long that’s going to last.

 

Mitch spends most of the morning hiding behind Marty and Patty, much to their puzzlement, and he tries not to wince when Babs blows the whistle or screams.

 

Matty stays away. Like, as far away from Mitch as he physically can without being in another part of the arena. Mitch sees him talking to Willy and Freddie, who are probably being caught up with Mitch’s business, but at least Mitch himself doesn't have to deal with any of them.

 

Zach picks up on the fact that something went seriously wrong, but Mitch doesn't want to talk about it. They have a game tonight, another day of practice and video review, and a game against the Bruins on Saturday before leaving for their road trip. There is too much going on to have a heart-to-heart with Hymie, even if Mitch needs to ask him if he’s willing to switch rooms so that Willy can stay with Auston and Mitch can room with Zach himself.

 

The game against the Islander is what it is. They get a shootout win, which is better than a shootout loss, but Matty leaves the game with what looks like a shoulder injury. He seems in good spirits in the locker room, Mitch is relieved to see, joking around, and telling everyone that he’s fine but he’ll have some tests done in the morning.

 

Mitch wants to go to him, because his instincts are to do something, _anything_ , to make it better. But: they’re still not talking, Mitch is still hurting, and Matty is avoiding Mitch’s gaze very deftly.

 

So Mitch goes home, cries himself to sleep after a good talk with Hyms and does it all over again for the following two days. The good news is that Matty is going to travel with them, since he’s on a day-to-day. The bad news is that Mitch’s going to need that room switch after all.

 

When he manages to text to Zach about it, Zach sends a question mark, and, after half an hour, a thumbs-up that makes Mitch exhale in relief.

 

By the time Sunday morning comes around, and only a video review is scheduled in the afternoon before they fly to Florida, Zach is in Mitch’s living room with coffee, breakfast and a maxi bag of Skittles for Mitch to gorge on.

 

“Okay,” Zach says once they’ve divided the food. “What the hell happened?”

 

Mitch tells Zach everything in excruciating details and he can see Zach’s face fall more and more as Mitch explains exactly how things went to hell in a hand basket.

 

“I am so sorry, Mouse,” Zach says when Mitch is done talking.

 

“I am sorry I brought you into this,” Mitch says sadly.

 

“It’s fine. I hadn’t realized about lunch. But the training part is really shitty.”

 

“I can tell,” Mitch says. “Still, I apologize. I shouldn't have said anything. But I was so angry with him, Hymie,” Mitch explains, unable to help tearing up about all this. “He was clearly stumbling, but he carried on and dug himself into a grave.”

 

Zach nods but says nothing.

 

“To tell the truth, I am not entirely sure he actually doesn't like you,” Mitch continues. “But it’s like what he has with Willy is more important. Or different, or whatever.”

 

“That’s probably true, though, right?” Zach says. “I mean, the three of us do have very different relationships with each other. It’s the same with you and Naz and Patty.”

 

“Yeah,” Mitch agrees, “and with me and Bozie and JVR. I get that, I do. It’s just that Matty and Willy seem different. Are _they_ dating?”

 

Zach seems surprised by the question. “I never actually thought about it,” he admits. “But I genuinely don’t think so. They don’t act like they’re together. They’re very good friends, but I never perceived any sexual tension between them, solved or unresolved.”

 

“Mmm,” Mitch ponders.

 

“What?” Zach prods him.

 

“Maybe you’re too close to see it?” Mitch suggests. He doesn't want to force Zach to talk about it if he doesn't, but if they’re airing all their problems they might as well be thorough.

 

Zach smiles, “You mean like you are?”

 

Mitch blushes violently before turning his tearing eyes away from Zach, who’s correct. Doesn't mean Mitch isn’t embarrassed, though.

 

Zach gets up and sits next to Mitch, hugging him tightly.

 

“I am sorry, Mitchy.”

 

“No, you’re right. I am too close, as well. That’s why I am so angry. I love him so much and he disappointed me so deeply.”

 

Zach squeezes him even tighter. “I know,” he says, “I know.”

 

“I guess you do, don’t you?” Mitch sniffles before getting his head up. “I am not sure I approve of your taste.”

 

“I am not sure I approve of yours,” Zach replies with a soft laugh.

 

“I didn't go for the Swedish version of Prince Charming,” Mitch points out; Willy is way too pretty for anyone’s mental sanity.

 

“No,” Zach says. “You went for Arizona’s version of it.”

 

“Shut up. Matty is not as attractive as Willy is. He’s got a huge forehead, a receding hairline, permanent eye bags and his nose is funny looking,” Mitch grumbles.

 

Zach actually giggles, “You got me there. Though it’s not like Willy’s hairline is going to be where it currently is forever.”

 

Mitch giggles as well, before asking, “Are we actually having an argument about who’s less attractive between the two of them? Good job being supportive, eh?”

 

Zach hums. “Just because it’s whatever doesn't mean they aren’t both assholes.”

 

“So,’ Mitch says after a minute, “you’re pining.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Zach replies, adamantly enough that Mitch grins openly.

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

“If I am pining, you are, too,” Zach points out.

 

“There is nothing wrong with that,” Mitch says, proudly.

 

“Sometimes, the bundle of joy gig you’ve got going on gets really exhausting,” Zach sighs.

 

“There is that,” Mitch says. “By the way, did Willy give you grief when you asked him to switch rooms?”

 

“Nope,” Zach says. “I think he was expecting it, to be honest.”

 

“Matty told him about what happened,” Mitch remembers. “I don't know how much, but enough that Willy was looking at me like a lost puppy yesterday.”

 

“I noticed,” Zach says. “Even Freddie has been super-nice. Anyway, I think Willy was trying to make things easier for you. He didn't hesitate for a second.”

 

“Okay,” Mitch says.

 

He’s not happy to be away from Matty, but he’s too hurt and too angry still to be able to spend a week on the road with him.

 

“Have you heard from Matty at all?” Zach asks after a few minutes of silence.

 

“No,” Mitch says. “I wasn't expecting him to. I told him to stay gone.”

 

“Has anyone else been bothering you?”

 

“No,” Mitch says. “But we’ve had an insane schedule and it’s not over yet. I think we’re all worn out.”

 

Zach nods in agreement.

 

“I don't want other people to know, Hyms,” Mitch adds.

 

“About the fight?”

 

“And the rest,” Mitch specifies. “I get that they’re gonna figure out that things are off, but I don't want to have to deal with any more bullshit.”

 

“That’s fine. I am happy to play interference as much as I can. But,” Zach warns him, “Matty isn’t going to stay quiet for long. At some point, he’s going to want to talk about this.”

 

“I’ll deal with that when I have to,” Mitch says. “What about you and Willy?”

 

“What about me and Willy?” Zach repeats.

 

“I want you to be able to talk about this with me, Hyms,” Mitch says.

 

Zach’s features go soft with fondness.

 

“Thanks, Marns,” he says, “but I’ve been in and out of love with Willy since we started playing together on the Marlies. Nothing ever happened, even when it could have. He’s just not interested.”

 

“Are you sure?” Mitch asks, because, although Willy doesn't look at Zach the same way Zach looks at him, he does look at Zach like he’s something to behold.

 

“We didn't talk about it, ure, sbut he knows I am bi and he knows I am not in a relationship or hooking up, right now. So if he wanted to make a move, he would have.”

 

“Okay,” Mitch says, though it’s really not that simple. Still, Zach would know, he supposes.

 

“I take it Auston has no clue either?”

 

“I never told him anything,” Mitch explains. “Plus, he always seems interested in the next best thing.”

 

“Yeah,” Zach agrees. “Anyway, enough with this. What do you say you grab your stuff, we go back to mine so I can grab mine and then we go to the rink. That way you can leave your truck here and we can be environmentally conscientious.”

 

“That’s be great,” Mitch accepts. “Oh, I have to remember to bring the book along. I read the introduction and it’s really clear. I can follow along just fine.”

 

“Told you. If you want to read other books by the same author, there is a cool one on Pluto.”

 

“Pluto?” Mitch asks while he gathers his bags and disposes of the leftovers. The Skittles go in his carry-on with the book.

 

“Yeah,” Zach says. “It was demoted from planet to dwarf planet a few years back, and the book explains the history of his discovery as well as how the whole demotion came to be.”

 

“Pluto is no longer a planet?” Mitch asks outraged.

 

“I had the exact same reaction, when I learned about it,” Zach says laughing. “I’ll get you the book myself.”

 

They continue to talk about Pluto and Neil deGrasse Tyson, who’s the author of the books Zach has been recommending and one of Zach’s idols, pretty much until they get to the rink, where they park and move their luggage on the team bus.

 

Once they reach the video room, Mitch sits in a corner at the back of the room, and Zach takes the seat next to him, thus isolating Mitch from any unwanted attention.

 

Mitch raises his eyes from his phone when Matty comes in, and their eyes meet for a second.

 

Matty looks exhausted, which is not uncommon, but not in pain, which is a relief. Willy, who’s accompanying him, looks a bit worried, however.

 

Mitch feels like a vise is squeezing his lungs, since Willy is not in the habit of looking worried. But he’s been saying to everyone that Matty is fine, so maybe the worry is about something else entirely.

 

When Mitch looks back, Auston is still looking at him, but he turns his gaze quickly when Mitch catches him staring. Fuck, Mitch thinks, when did they become _this_?

 

Reviewing the Bolts’ play is always fun, because they’re fucking amazing and their top line can do impossible things. Mitch’s head is not in it, however—too much to worry about. Thankfully, Babs cuts the review short in order for them to make their flight.

 

Once they’ve boarded, and Mitch and Zach are sitting, once again, at the back of the plane, Mitch exhales heavily and pulls out his book. The flight is about three hours long, and Mitch isn’t ready to take a nap, so he’s going to try to read a couple of chapters.

 

Zach pulls out his Kindle and he’s soon lost in whatever he’s reading.

 

The plane is noisy, as it’s often the case when the team is travelling _to_ a destination. They tend to be more subdued at the end of a road trip.

 

Naz gets a poker game going on. Mitch gets a text from Patty to see if he wants to play euchre, but Mitch declines, saying he’s going to try to sleep soon. Luckily, nobody comes up to chat and, after a while, Mitch falls asleep on Zach’s shoulder. He wakes up only when the captain announces their imminent descent into Tampa.

 

It takes them almost an hour to get to their hotel once they’ve cleared customs and recovered their luggage. The team is all on the same floor and Auston and Willy are in the room across the hall from Mitch and Zach’s. Mitch doesn't bitch about it, because at least he’s not sharing a room with Matty, which was the most important thing.

 

“Team dinner is in an hour,” Zach says. “Do you want to take a walk outside?”

 

Florida is nice at the end of February, so Mitch nods and follows Zach out of the hotel. They wander around revisiting some of the things they’ve discussed in the morning. The weather is really pleasant, and a nice change from Toronto in late February. Mitch breathes heavily and listens to Zach explaining to him one of his ideas for his next book, which he hopes he’s going to have time to work on in the summer.

 

As they make their way back to the hotel, they meet Dermy and Mo, who had the same idea, apparently, and the four of them walk back together, complaining about the weather back home. There is something appealing about playing in Florida, Mitch has to admit, although he would never give up his spot on the Leafs for a sunnier climate.

 

Team dinner goes well and Mitch is ready to make a night of it when Patty approaches him in the lobby of the hotel.

 

“Do you have a minute?” he asks.

 

Mitch looks around, but he doesn't see anyone he recognizes.

 

“Sure,” he shrugs. “What’s up?”

 

“Let’s talk in my room,” Patty says, shepherding Mitch towards the elevator.

 

Mitch avoids rolling his eye because it’s Patty and he’s a dad, so of course his instinct is to want to fix things.

 

Also, Mitch knows that Patty likes him and Auston a lot. The adoption jokes are jokes, for sure, but Mitch is convinced that Patty and Christina would move him and Auston into their house in a heartbeat, and that none of the Marleau kids would complain about it.

 

Once they’re in Patty’s room, Mitch sits down on one of the beds, letting Patty run the show.

 

“What’s up with you and Auston, Mitchy?” Patty asks, not even easing into the conversation.

 

“We had a fight,” Mitch says. “I kicked him out of my place.”

 

Patty doesn't seem too surprised about the fight part, though he widens his eye at the second part.

 

“Why?”

 

“I really don't want to talk about it, Patty,” Mitch says. “He’s your friend, too. The last thing we need is for teammates to be caught in the middle of this.”

 

“Not to state the obvious, Mitchy, but we are all already caught in the middle of this,” Patty says. “It became pretty clear with you weren’t all over Matty after his collision. The As are aware that something is off. Auston has been spending most of his time at Freddie’s when he’s not with Willy. And Marty doesn't understand why you’re not confiding in him.”

 

“It’s still not your business,” Mitch states.

 

“True, but Matty is not doing well, and it’s going to start to affect his game once he’s back in the line up,” Patty says.

 

“Then, he should think about what he says, shouldn't he?” Mitch says snidely. “Like, if he were to use a brain-to-mouth filter, maybe he wouldn't go around hurting people so that they lash out.”

 

“Matty would never hurt you, Mitchy,” Patty says soothingly.

 

“It’s not about me, Patty,” Mitch says, because, ultimately, it’s really not. It’s about Zach.

 

“What do you mean?” Patty asks perplexed.

 

“Matty didn't hurt me directly. It doesn't mean that his comments were not hurtful,” Mitch explains.

 

“This has something to do with Hymie, hasn't it?”

 

“How do you know?” Mitch asks, unable to stop himself.

 

“You two have been attached at the hip for the past week, and now you’re rooming together,” Patty answers. “It’s not such a huge leap to make.”

 

“That’s an even better reason for me not to talk about it,” Mitch points out.

 

Patty says nothing to that, because it’s a fucking good point.

 

“Okay, then. Can I help you fix whatever went wrong with Matty, at least?” Patty asks.

 

“I don’t know, Patty,” Mitch admits. “He let me down, and I keep fluctuating between being angry at him and being disappointed with him.”

 

“I can see that, kiddo,” Patty says kindly. “You wear your heart of your sleeve. But the people we love do make us angry and disappointed, sometimes. It doesn't mean you have to cut them out of your life. It’s part of that adulating thing we’ve been discussing lately. Communication is key.”

 

Mitch chews on that for a bit. He knows it’s true, of course he does. But it doesn't change the fact that this is not about Mitch; it’s about Zach. Plus, Patty doesn't know Mitch is in love with Matty, so.

 

“But how do I make him understand that what he did was wrong? When I spoke to him he didn't seem to have a clue about how his behavior was affecting those around him,” Mitch says.

 

“Can you give me a ‘for example’, Mitchy?” Patty asks. “It’s hard to speak in hypotheticals.”

 

Mitch looks at Patty and then he pulls out his phone and shoots a quick text to Zach.

 

“He seems to work under the misguided assumption that I have no problems when you guys highlight my lack of mental acuity,” Mitch says forlornly.

 

“Oh, Mitchy,” Patty says, his features displaying all the sadness and empathy he’s feeling at the moment. “I am so sorry.”

 

“You never said anything bad,” Mitch reminds him.

 

“I know, but I could have stopped it,” Patty says, looking mortified. “You just seemed to shrug it off so easily, but that’s no excuse for me not to take action.”

 

“It’s fine,” Mitch tries to dismiss the whole thing. Patty, however, is having none of it.

 

“You are experience the comments as bullying rather than chirping; it’s not fine,” he points out. “This is an easy fix. Mo and the others would be more than happy to help.”

 

“Bozie does it as often as Marty and Leo do,” Mitch reminds him.

 

“Still,” Patty insists. “We can talk to Mo and Ron. They’re good at keeping the locker room clean.”

 

“So are you,” Mitch acknowledges.

 

Having Patty in the room has been a relief, honestly. Mitch likes his teammates, even those who tease them mercilessly. But Patty has a steady presence to him that only Mo and Auston really can aspire to.

 

“We’ll work on that,” Patty says. “And for the records, you are not dumb. You’re just young. It’s going to get better and you’re already a pro at handling the media.”

 

“Thanks,” Mitch says, a bit flustered at the compliment. He really admires Patty and looks up to him, so it’s nice to know Patty thinks he’s doing well.

 

A knock on the door interrupts then, and Patty looks at Mitch questioningly.

 

“I asked Zach to come,” Mitch explains. “It’s his story to tell.”

 

Patty goes to open the door and lets Zach in. Zach takes a seat next to Mitch and side-hugs him.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Patty is staging an intervention,” Mitch explains.

 

“So I gathered from your SOS,” Zach smiles at Patty, who snorts.

 

“And now I know why Matty and Willy are so jealous,” Patty comments.

 

“What do you mean?” Zach asks.

 

“They think you’re having a torrid affair and planning to elope to Vegas. Though I should specify that it’s really only Willy. Matty doesn't believe it,” Patty says.

 

“Still?” Zach huffs incredulous. “We told him that’s not true. He’s impossible.”

 

“I mean,” Mitch says, “he’s Willy.”

 

Zach doesn't even try to stop a fond expression from appearing on his face.

 

“Mitch didn't want to betray your confidence,” Patty says when the conversation stalls.

 

“Ah,” Zach says. “I am discovering that Mitch is the most respectful and sensible among our teammates. He’s protecting my privacy as if he were Cerberus. But it’s not a big deal.”

 

“It is,” Mitch grumbles. However, he lets Zach tell the story, only intervening when he thinks Zach is letting something important out.

 

At the end of it, Patty looks even sadder than he had when Mitch had explained what’s been bothering him.

 

“Guys,” he says. “This sucks. I don't believe for a second that any of this comes from a place of malice,” he hastens to add, “but I get why Mitch is so upset.”

 

“Thanks,” Zach says, his shoulders relaxing as he leans against Mitch.

 

“Have you talked to them?” Patty asks Zach.

 

“Not really, though by now they both know. Mitchy did not let anything go unsaid,” Zach says, looking oddly proud.

 

“Which explains why they’re going around like the world has just ended,” Patty observes.

 

“I noticed that,” Zach admits. “However, neither of them has apologized or gotten in touch with me. I am not particularly encouraged by the fact that they’ve realized they tend to cut me out, if they’re not willing to do anything about it.”

 

“I think they’re processing the whole business, Hyms,” Patty says.

 

“Then it’s a good thing they’re sharing a room,” Mitch comments. “They can process their assholery together and come up with a strategy to apologize to Zach.”

 

“And to you, as well,” Zach adds, ever so loyal.

 

Patty laughs, “To be fair, I don't think they’re assholes. I think they’re clueless. Young and clueless.”

 

Mitch doesn't comment on that, but he supposes that if he’s young—as Patty so kindly reminded him—so are Willy and Matty. He imagines that, for all that they’re adult and capable of taking care of themselves and of others, experience only comes with age, and they’ve still got long way to go. They are all growing up, maybe not physically—though Mitch would love to gain another inch and twenty pounds—but certainly emotionally and intellectually.

 

“Just give them a chance. Especially with Auston, Mitchy. I haven’t discussed this with Willy, so I don't know what his deal is, Hyms,” Patty specifies. “But Matty is a mess and he’s really lost about this.”

 

Mitch and Zach nod, because that’s what you do when Patrick Marleau gives you any advice.

 

“Now let me get my beauty sleep. I am old and tired,” Patty grins.

 

“You’re going to bury all of us, old man,” Mitch mocks him. “But thanks. I really appreciate your help.”

 

“We both do,” Zach adds.

 

***

 

The next two days are a wind whirl of practices and games. All Mitch can say about it is that he’s thankful it’s over. Soon after the game against the Panthers, the team flies to Washington, where they’ve a day off—Babs is feeling generous. They’re going to play in Annapolis, but they’re getting there only on game day, because the Caps’ facilities are much better.

 

“You wanna go to the Mall?” Zach asks while they’re disembarking.

 

“You mean the museum area, right? Not the actual mall. Because I’d rather avoid going to an American shopping center.”

 

“Of course I meant the Mall, capital M, Mitchy,” Zach says. “I know you don't like art all that much, but the National Gallery has paintings from the 13th century onwards, so we should be able to find something for you,” he suggests.

 

“I like art, just not the contemporary kind. It makes no sense to me,” Mitch says. “Though I suppose you can try to explain it to me. Can we also go to the National Air and Space Museum?” he asks.

 

“Yes, absolutely,” Zach easily agrees. “We can go there in the morning, before the school crowd gets in, and go to the National Gallery after lunch.”

 

“Good plan,” Mitch says, raising his fist for Zach to bump.

 

“You guys think me and Willy can tag along?” Auston asks from behind Mitch.

 

Zach almost jumps out of his skin from the surprise, but Mitch has always been finely attuned to Auston’s movements and position—the consequence of being in love, Mitch supposes. Zach is the same with Willy, who’s not however by Auston’s side right now.

 

Auston is looking at Mitch and Zach, waiting for their answer.

 

“You don't like museums,” Zach points out.

 

“I love the Air and Space Museum, are you kidding me? It’s one of my favorite non-hockey places in the country.” Auston looks offended.

 

“What about Willy?” Zach asks raising one of his eyebrows.

 

“Willy is European. He knows a lot about art. He’s going to want to show off,” Auston answers looking like an eager puppy in his 6 feet 3 inches glory.

 

Zach looks at Mitch, who looks back and shrugs. It’s not like he doesn't care, because he does, too much. But he’s not trusting himself to be the rational one, right now. Zach is much better at life than Mitch is, to be honest.

 

“Okay,” Zach says, squeezing Mitch’s shoulder. “We’re going to leave the hotel around 9:30. That works for you guys?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Auston nods.

 

“You sure you’re going to be able to get Willy out of bed so early?” Zach asks, looking disbelieving.

 

“Trust me, Hyms,” Auston responds, a serious expression on his face, “Willy is going to be there even if he needs to get up at six to get ready.”

 

Mitch can’t help the half laugh that comes out his mouth.

 

“Okay, then,” Zach agrees. “9:30 in the lobby.”

 

Mitch and Zach walk towards the bus that’ll take them to the terminal.

 

“What was that about?” Mitch asks. Washington is chilly after the temperate Florida climate, and he walks quickly, trying to warm up.

 

“Them trying to grow up?” Zach wonders, although not maliciously.

 

“I guess,” Mitch says. “Not that I am complaining,” he adds, “but I wasn't expecting either of them to try to fix things until we went back to Toronto.”

 

“Hopefully, we can at least solve the most urgent problems,” Zach smiles ruefully.

 

“You should really talk to Willy, Zach,” Mitch says.

 

“Marns,” Zach warns him.

 

“He looks at you like you're the answer to all his questions, Zach,” Mitch says, because it’s true.

 

Willy is a flirt, he’s loud and giggly, he’s everyone’s friend, and he loves people, so he always seems to be looking for someone to hook up with, or to date, or to have fun with. He can also be sarcastic and abrasive, and because he’s so well travelled and has been among hockey players for so long, he can come out as pretentious.

 

Willy is also generous with his time, and he’s kind and wickedly clever, quick with words, and trying, in his own ways, to lift his teammates’ spirits when things go badly. And he’s easy to share his hugs and his love.

 

However, since this whole thing started, Matty has not been the only one walking around like their dog died. Willy’s been _sad_ , like really, really, _saaaad_ , and even Mitch can see it. Hell, Leo can see it, and he has the sensibility of a rock.

 

Zach can say whatever he wants about the fact that Willy could have asked him out on several occasions and he never did. Mitch thinks that Willy never considered this to be an option until he saw Zach with Mitch and things went south soon thereafter.

 

“So, like Matty looks at you,” Zach shots back.

 

“Whatever,” Mitch says. He doesn't want to talk about _that._

 

After dinner, Mitch and Zach go back to their room since Zach wants to plan the itinerary for tomorrow. They struggle a bit with the Space and Air Museum website, because it’s not easy to navigate, nor it’s particularly clear. Once Zach has a plan, they take a look at the National Gallery, Mitch gets totally lost, but Zach seems to know what he’s doing.

 

“It’s mostly on one level, going chronologically,” he explains. “We’re going to start with the 13th century Italian painters and finish with the Impressionists. No modern or contemporary art, alright?”

 

Since Mitch isn’t familiar with much of anything Zach is talking about, he nods wordlessly, hoping there are some cool pictures for him to look at. He can send some to him mom and put others on Instagram.

 

A knock on the door marks the end of their planning, and Mitch gets off the bed to let whoever it is in. The thing is, Matty and Willy are standing on the other side, in sweats and t-shirt, looking sheepishly at Mitch.

 

“We know we said tomorrow,” Matty begins, “but can we come in? We’d really like to talk.”

 

“Really,” Willy adds, nodding like one of those bobble head dolls. It’s so endearing Mitch almost cracks a smile.

 

“Wait a minute, okay?” Mitch says, before going back to the room. “It’s Willy and Auston. They want to talk.”

 

“Now?” Zach asks. “It’s almost 11 o’clock.”

 

“I can send them away,” Mitch says.

 

“No, no,” Zach objects getting off his bed as well. “Better now than tomorrow in the middle of a museum. Let them in.”

 

Mitch goes to get Willy and Auston, who come in looking very serious and very worried at the same time—standard fare these days.

 

“We know it’s late,” Willy says. “We just wanted to clear the air before our outing tomorrow.”

 

“You guys don’t really have to come,” Zach points out.

 

“We want to,” Willy says. “Matty was going to go to the Air and Space Museum anyway. And I do like Renaissance Art. The National Gallery was one of my favorite places when I was a kid.”

 

“Okay,” Zach nods.

 

Mitch thinks of sitting on Zach’s bed, so that there is some space for Willy and Matty on his. He doesn't want them to be arranged like two enemy armies, however, so he actually ends up taking the chair, gesturing Willy and Matty to take his bed.

 

“We’re really sorry,” Matty blurts out. “Like, we’re going to have to go in order here, because we're apologizing for different things to both of you. And most of it is just a gigantic misunderstanding, we promise. But we _are_ sorry.”

 

“A lot,” Willy adds vehemently. “It was never my intention to make you fill cut out, Zach. You’re one of my closest friends. We’ve known each other for years, and we went through a lot together.”

 

“And you’re my friend, too,” Matty adds. “I know we’re not as close as I am with Willy or Freddie or Mitchy, but we can work on that. I really like you, and I think you’re so cool and funny and smart and …”

 

“Wow, wow, wow,” Zach stops the word vomit by raising his right hand, a laugh escaping his lips. “Matty, slow down. We don't all have to be best friends or even be the same kind of friends. That was never the issue. I don't care if you and Willy are going to be best buddies until you retire, buy houses across from each other or marry twins. But, maybe, include me for extra practices? It’s not like my game doesn't need working on.”

 

Mitch would rather Matty and Willy _didn't_ marry twins, honestly, but he thinks part of being a mature adult is not to make that particular point right now.

 

“That was completely unintentional,” Auston promises, referring to Zach’s exclusion from practice. “And the interview last Sunday, too. I didn't mean to imply your contributions were less important to the line than mine or Willy, I swear.”

 

“Thanks,” Zach says. “It means a lot.”

 

“You are good, Hymie, what the hell,” Willy says passing his hand through his hair. “You are excellent. Why would you think we would consider you less than a brilliant skater?”

 

Zach raises his eyebrows and Willy blushes delicately when he remembers what he just apologized for. Mitch can see why Zach fell for him, truly. He’s just too gone on Auston to be able to look at anyone else.

 

“Fine,” he huffs, “point taken.”

 

“And you’re always welcome to lunch,” Matty adds, looking at Mitch as well. “Always. It’s like you and your museums, right? You often say no, like we often say no. So we don't invite you anymore, and you don’t either. But it’s not because we don’t want you there. It’s just that you know pretty much every time we’re going to go and you can join us or not, depending on how you feel.”

 

Mitch has to admit that Patty is onto something with this business of talking about problems. Matty and Willy look genuinely appalled that Zach would think he doesn't belong with them, especially Willy, who looks less of a corpse than Matty does only because he has a better complexion for hiding physical and mental exhaustion.

 

“Okay,” Zach says. “I will keep that in mind.”

 

Mitch can tell that Zach looks relieved and that he believes Matty and Willy. Mitch believes them, too.

 

“And you,” Willy says turning towards Mitch. “You are not dumb, or stupid or whatever it is you’ve gotten into your head. But you’re right.”

 

“I am?” Mitch ask, since he’s got no clue what Willy’s talking about.

 

“Patty explained,” Matty confesses, clearly worried about how Mitch is going to take the news. “About how all the chirping made you feel bad. I mean, I got the picture when you told me,” Auston adds, “but Patty spelled it out in case I hadn't understood the finer points.”

 

“Patty is just very good at clarifying things,” Willy says, looking like he might have been reprimanded.

 

“Nobody is going to say anything anymore,” Matty says. “Mo and I spoke with pretty much everyone involved. Patty helped, and so did Freddie.”

 

Mitch almost tears up at that. “Thanks,” he whispers, “really.”

 

“Don’t thank me,” Matty replies. “I should have realized it was an issue and I didn't. We’ve been living in each other’s pocket for almost a year and a half and I never figured it out. I am sorry about that. I never thought you’re slow. And sure, some of what happened was pretty funny from the outside, but I should have considered how it looked like from your point of view. I can see why you thought you were being ridiculed.”

 

“And I am sorry about the stupid comments I made,” Willy says, chewing on his lower lip worriedly. Mitch wishes he had a mouth guard to give him, concerned that Willy is going to draw blood. “That wasn’t cool at all and I made you feel even worse than I did Zach. I am never going to do it again, I promise.”

 

“I …” Mitch goes to say, wanting to explain that some chirping is okay.

 

“No,” Willy interrupts him. “Never again. There are a ton of things I can chirp you about that don’t make you question yourself or your abilities. Like, for instance, what’s up with the new suit, dude? Because, seriously, brown is so not your color.”

 

“Brown is nobody’s color, Willy,” Zach says while Mitch is gaping at Willy, dizzy from the change of subject.

 

“Matty has a brown suit,” Mitch protests.

 

“And since when we taking fashion advice from Auston Matthews, Marns?” Willy sighs heavily. “Didn’t we go over the basics already? Plus, the guy went to the All Star Red Carpet without wearing socks.”

 

“I was wearing socks, Willy! We talked about it. I even showed them to you,” Matty defends himself.

 

“The photographic evidence says otherwise,” Willy replies. “And don't think I am not going to ask Brock or Eichs when we play them next.”

 

“Brock wasn't rooming with me, and neither was Jack, so they wouldn't know,” Auston says.

 

“I like my brown suit,” Mitch interjects, because his brown suit is really nice.

 

“You look great in your brown suit, Marns. Willy is an idiot, don’t listen to him,” Matty says loyally.

 

Zach winks at Mitch with a knowing smirk. Mitch ignores him.

 

“Nonsense,” Willy objects again. “Marns looks great in blues and greys. Even the purple suit is acceptable. They’re all colors that make his eyes pop and his skin glow,”—at this point Mitch looks at Matty, who’s trying not to laugh, and mouth ‘My skin glows?’ Willy ignores them both—“Brown, on the other hand? It does nothing for you, really. It makes look blah, and you’re anything but blah.”

 

Mitch almost tears up again, because that’s a lovely compliment, possibly the loveliest he’s ever received from Willy.

 

“Nothing but,” Matty nods.

 

“Does that mean I shouldn't get a brown suit, either, Willy?” Zach asks then, patently amused.

 

“Absolutely not, Zach, for fuck’s sake,” Willy almost implores him. “Brown is really nobody’s color.”

 

“Willy’s on a one-man mission to get rid of all brown suits our teammates own,” Matty snickers.

 

“Even Babs’?” Zach smirks, winking at Matty.

 

“Oh my god!” Willy exclaims. Mitch is pleased to see him suitably horrified. “Does he have brown suits?”

 

“One, I think,” Mitch confirms gleefully. “I am calling dibs on coming with you when you tell him he’s got to trash it.”

 

“No,” Matty says. “I wanna see it, too.”

 

“I am not going to tell Babs to get rid of his brown suit. At least, I don’t think so. Let me get back to you on that,” Willy says. “Plus, are you sure he has one?”

 

“Pretty sure,” Zach says, sounding almost apologetic.

 

“Well, anyway,” Willy refocus. “I can chirp you for your sartorial choices without depriving myself of some wholesome entertainment.”

 

“Some of his haircuts are pretty lame, too,” Zach adds, but without any heat.

 

“Hymie!” Mitch says, a hand going through his recently shorn locks. “My hair is fine.”

 

“Yeah, today it is,” Zach agrees.

 

“Tomorrow, however,” Willy comments, “is anyone’s guess.”

 

“You suck,” Mitch complains to them all, relieved that it’s so easy to recapture their camaraderie he wants to weep.

 

“I didn't say a word,” Auston protests.

 

“You’re their center,” Mitch points out. “Aren’t you supposed to, like, keep them under control?”

 

“You mean like Naz and Bozie do with you?” Matty asks ironically.

 

“Fine,” Mitch relents. “Still, I am keeping my brown suit.”

 

“We’ll see about that,” Willy grumbles. “Can I have my roomie back, now? Please?” he adds, almost batting his eyelashes.

 

Zach looks surprised, and, quite frankly, not at all prepared to deal with Willy just yet.

 

Unfortunately for Zach, Willy is working with all he’s got—and he’s got a lot—so Zach is just putty in his hand.

 

“Only if it’s okay with Mitch and Auston,” Zach compromises, looking at Mitch.

 

“It’s fine with me,” Matty says.

 

“Sure,” Mitch shrugs. It actually might be a good idea for the two of them to have some time to talk in private.

 

“Great,” Willy says. “Hyms, grab what you need for tonight. We’re two doors down the hall. You need anything from the room, Matts?”

 

“I am good, thanks,” Matty says, showing Willy that he’s got his phone.

 

“Okay,” Willy says getting up. “Museum, tomorrow at 9:30. Sleep tight and don’t fight.”

 

He then grabs Zach’s hand and drags him out of the room so fast that Mitch and Auston don’t even have the time to say goodnight.

 

“Well,” Mitch says, smiling. “I see it takes very little for Willy to feel better.”

 

The joke falls flat, however, because Auston is still looking at Mitch desolately.

 

“Matty?” Mitch asks tentatively.

 

“I am so, so sorry, Mitchy,” Auston repeats.

 

“I know,” Mitch replies. “It’s fine.”

 

“You kicked me out of your place, stopped talking to me, and you switched rooms. Of course it’s not fine,” Auston reminds him.

 

“It is now,” Mitch reassures him. Auston has apologized and explained. Mitch believes him—he has no reason not to.

 

“It’s just …” Auston begins, “I didn't even realize you were hurting, Mitchy.”

 

“I know,” Mitch says, getting up to sit near him. The last thing he wants out of this disaster is for Auston to shoulder even more responsibilities and guilt he already does.

 

“Matty,” Mitch insists when Auston doesn't say anything. “You’re one of the most selfless people I know. What you’ve done for this team, for SickKids, for me? It’s not about you being a bad friend or a bad person.”

 

“Just a clueless one, eh?” Auston attempts to smile.

 

“Something like that,” Mitch says.

 

“I don't think anyone ever kicked me out of a place before you,” Auston says, trying to go for a lighter mood.

 

“I need to apologize for that,” Mitch admits. “I should have discussed everything then, not yelled at you and sent you packing.”

 

“Thank you,” Auston says. “I mean, I deserved it, but thanks for the apology.”

 

“Okay,” Mitch says.

 

“Okay,” Auston repeats.

 

They smile at each other like two morons before Matty drags Mitch in a tight hug.

 

“Matty!” Mitch says, “Your shoulder.”

 

“It’s fine,” Matty replies, not letting Mitch go, so it comes out a bit muffled. “I am going to be okay. The trainers are just being cautious.”

 

Mitch believes him, but he doesn't hug him back too firmly, at least not around the injured shoulder.

 

“I missed you,” Matty says after a moment.

 

“It’s been, like, three days,” Mitch protests, but he’s laughing in Matty’s shoulder. “I missed you too, Matty,” he confesses. “Zach has the potential of being an awesome roomie, don’t get me wrong, but nobody snores as sonorously as you do.”

 

“Fuck off, Marns,” Auston responds, before tackling Mitch on the bed and squeezing the breath out of him.

 

“You fuck off,” Mitch wheezes. “You weight a ton, Matty.” Not that he’s complaining.

 

“You’re just tiny,” Matty says, lying down besides Mitch.

 

Mitch lets it go, because the jokes about his size never bothered him.

 

“Are Zach and Willy gonna be okay?” Mitch says, a little bit worried.

 

“Of course, they are,” Matty smiles reassuringly. “Like Willy said, they’ve been friends forever.”

 

“Yeah,” Mitch says. Still, Matty doesn't know how much Zach cares for Willy, so he doesn't have all the information.

 

“Willy was super jealous of you,” Matty adds. “It took me a while to convince him that Zach wasn't cutting him out because he had offended his boyfriend.”

 

“Zach wouldn't do that!” Mitch says. “Also …”

 

“You’re not dating,” Auston interrupts him. “Yes, I know. And I finally managed to convince Willy of the fact. I hope you didn't have any designs on Zach’s virtue, because if you do, right about now might be too late.”

 

Mitch gasps so loud Auston looks worried there, for a second.

 

“Really?” Mitch screams getting up from where he’s lying down next to Auston. “Willy is going to make a move?”

 

“You’re way too invested in this,” Matty comments, looking at Mitch, a frown marring his forehead.

 

“Come on, Auston, it’s almost spring,” Mitch proclaims. “The crocuses are pocking their head through the ground, the swallows are coming back from their southern travels, the days are getting longer and the air warmer. It’s the season of rebirth and love. Don’t be a grump. This is excellent news.”

 

“As I said, way too invested,” Matty replies, dragging Mitch back down next to him.

 

“Would you rather I challenge Willy at a duel for Zach’s favors?” Mitch asks, just to be a pain in the ass.

 

“I would rather we stopped talking about Willy and Zach, to be honest. We’re spending the day with them tomorrow, anyway,” Auston points out.

 

“Okay,” Mitch says. “Tell me how you’ve been doing. I want to know everything.”

 

They spent most of the night talking and finding their way back to each other. Every time Mitch tells Matty it’s time to go to sleep, Matty objects, and asks Mitch something else. They end sleeping only a few hours, curled around each other, before the alarm wakes them and they have to get ready for breakfast.

 

“I’ll get my stuff now, so I can shower,” Matts says with a yawn.

 

“Shouldn’t you text ahead?” Mitch mumbles while he’s brushing his teeth.

 

“Good point,” Matts says, grabbing his phone.

 

Apparently Zach is up, because he’s ready to exchange luggage if Auston can pack his stuff, so Mitch helps him do that.

 

Matty is back in a couple of minutes, a smile on his face.

 

“Well,” he says while undressing for his shower. “Zach is definitely glowing today.”

 

“Really?” Mitch asks excited—more about Auston’s display of skin than Zach’s nighttime adventures, to be honest.

 

“Yep,” Auston says.

 

Mitch takes a look at his phone.

 

_U were right_ , Zach has texted just an hour ago. _Talking helped. U should try it._

Mitch rolls his eyes and goes to get dressed while Auston showers. Just because he’s excellent at giving advice doesn't mean that he’s good at following it.

 

***

 

Breakfast is a rushed affair; everyone is excited about a day off in Washington and wants to get going as soon as possible. The weather is relatively mild for early March, so Mitch, Matty, Willy and Zach decide to walk to the Metro station instead of taking an Uber.

 

Willy is skipping. Like, literally skipping.

 

Zach is looking at him with stars in his eyes, and every time Willy notices, he has to visibly stop himself from reaching out and kissing him. It’s endearing. Mitch isn’t even jealous that Zach figured his shit out before he did.

 

Matty looks at them amused when he’s not sharing soft smiles with Mitch.

 

“Okay, fine,” Auston eventually admits. “They are very cute.”

 

“Right?” Mitch says. “And so happy. It’s really nice.”

 

“You’re really a little ball of sunshine, aren’t you? It’s one of the things I most like about you,” Auston says.

 

Mitch blushes but smiles happily. “Thanks. I just want people to be happy, you know.”

 

“I do,” Auston smiles too, gently, his eyes crinkling.

 

“What do you think are the chances of us getting recognized?” Willy asks.

 

“At the Mall? Difficult to say,” Zach answers. “It depends on how many tourists there are.”

 

“Schools are mostly still in session and it’s a Thursday,” Mitch points out. “We might get lucky.”

 

“Or mobbed,” Matty says, the eternal pessimist.

 

Once they’re at the museum, they stick together for a while, Zach explaining things as enthusiastically as he had done at the Science Centre.

 

Willy continues to look at him like he cannot believe this is his life. It gets so bad that Willy drags Zach away—to make out, Mitch suspects, and possibly to find a janitorial closet, because Willy is nothing if not thorough.

 

Matts shakes his head but he’s still smiling. They’ve all been smiling since they got up this morning and it makes Mitch’s heart flutter. It makes Mitch’s heart hope.

 

“Should we just continue on our own?” Mitch asks.

 

“I mean, I cannot promise you that I’ll do as good of a job as Zach, but I am pretty good at reading labels,” Auston jokes.

 

“Lead the way, then,” Mitch invites him.

 

They continue to explore that museum and its cool installations, Auston recalling previous trips he took with his parents or with, of all things, his NTDP buddies. Mitch listens carefully, soaking up the tidbits of Auston’s life history he hadn’t heard before.

 

Auston is a good storyteller and a decent guide—not as good as Zach, but perfectly satisfactory.

 

When they get to the space section of the museum, it’s Mitch’s turn to show off a bit of the knowledge he’s acquired by reading part of the astrophysics book and the Wikipedia entry on Pluto.

 

Auston is suitably impressed and as offended as Mitch was that Pluto had been demoted to a dwarf planet.

 

It’s nice, and, if it weren’t for the fact that the two of them are not actually together, Mitch would think of this as a date.

 

Zach and Willy rejoins them at the food court, where are few people are enjoying a late breakfast or an early lunch. Zach has a hickey on his neck that wasn't there when they disappeared and Willy’s hair is all over the place.

 

“Really?” Mitch asks when they sit down at the table, Willy stealing one of the biscuits Mitch got. “Couldn't you wait until we’re back to the hotel?”

 

“Young love knows no limits,” Willy explains, polishing off the food in zero time flat.

 

Zach blushes but he looks way too satisfied to care about Willy’s choice of words.

 

“Young love seems to require a lot of fuel, too,” Auston points out.

 

“You’re just jealous,” Willy dismisses them both.

 

Zach’s eyes widen for a second when he looks at Mitch, who shrugs Willy’s comment off with a smile.

 

“If that helps you sleep at night, Willy,” Auston replies. “Sure, Mitchy and I are very jealous.”

 

“He does need his beauty sleep,” Mitch chirps.

 

Willy does get cranky when he’s not well rested. Mitch hopes that being well fucked might offset the lack of sleep Mitch sees in Willy and Zach’s near future.

 

“Shall we get lunch?” Willy asks, after having stolen the last of Mitch’s biscuits.

 

Mitch shakes his head and lets Zach and Willy, who knows the area best by virtue of having lived in Washington, figure out where to go to lunch. Auston seems really entertained by the whole thing.

 

Lunch is a pleasant affair, and by the end of it, it’s clear to Mitch that the four of them are back to normal, even if he’s not counting the Willy-and-Zach getting together part as normal.

 

At the National Gallery, Willy wants to start from the contemporary art galleries and work his way backward, because he’s weird like that.

 

Zach looks at Mitch helplessly, torn between his newly minted boyfriend’s demands and his supportive friend’s plans.

 

Mitch is an awesome bro because he says, “Fine, but I am going to ignore you all until we get to something more interesting than trash cans installations and tennis rackets.”

 

Zach hugs Mitch before leading them all at the end of the gallery, Willy smiling smugly until Auston shoves him and tells him to behave.

 

“I hate modern art,” Mitch grumbles.

 

“But you love Hymie,” Auston appeases him.

 

“He’s easy to love. Willy, not so much,” Mitch raises his voice.

 

“Lies,” Willy says, so loud that a group of Korean tourists turns to look at them. “I’m everyone’s favorite.”

 

Mitch doesn't deign him with an answer.

 

Mitch plays with his phone while Willy and Zach marvel at the beauty and horror of some of the stuff on display. Matty tags along for a while, but he gets tired of it pretty quickly.

 

“Let’s get somewhere where there are paintings that actually make sense. Like, I don't know, a pot of flowers,” Matty says, dragging Mitch away by the arm.

 

“Told you,” Mitch says, pocketing his phone.

 

“You did. This is really awful,” Auston adds. “And it makes me feel like an idiot.”

 

They get to the Impressionists galleries and they spend quite some time looking at pretty landscapes and waiting for Willy and Zach to join them.

 

After a while, they decide to sit on one of the couches available for tired visitors—of which they aren’t that many—in front of a large painting of a ship at sea.

 

“Impressive,” Mitch says, too lazy to look up the author and painting’s name on his phone. He doesn't quite care that much. He’s sitting next to Auston, their shoulders touching, and he’s relaxed for the first time in days. He knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help leaning even further and letting his head rest on Auston’s healthy shoulder for a second.

 

Auston squeezes Mitch’s knee in response.

 

“Alright?”

 

“I am tired. And sad you’re not going to play come Saturday,” Mitch confesses.

 

They talked about it last night, and Auston has made his peace with it, because there is no other way, but it still sucks.

 

“Yeah,” Auston sighs. “There will be other outdoor games, though,” he adds.

 

Mitch nods and leans back onto the couch.

 

After a minute, Auston’s hand finds Mitch’s and he interlaces their fingers.

 

“There will be, MItchy,” Auston presses on, making Mitch turn towards him. Nobody’s around—it’s one of the back galleries of the museum—so Mitch indulges him.

 

“I know,” he whines. “It’s just that after all the shit that just happened, it’s, like, the cherry on the top, bad in the opposite sense. Like, a rotten cherry? Plus, it’s the third time you’ve been injured this year.”

 

“At least my shoulder is still attached to my body,” Auston deadpans, reminding Mitch’s of Kristen Shilton’s tweet.

 

Mitch cracks up at that, and they start giggling hysterically, their hands still laced together.

 

“Willy was really jealous,” Auston tells Mitch, turning serious.

 

“You said,” Mitch responds. “He really has no reason to, though.”

 

“None?” Auston asks. There are a thousand more questions in that syllable, but Mitch is not backing down from this.

 

“None whatsoever,” Mitch assures him, leaning against Auston again.

 

“Good,” Auston says, a satisfied tone in his voice.

 

“After everything that happened, I would hope so,” Mitch huffs.

 

They stay there, holding each other’s hand, until Zach and Willy find them.

 

“Oh,” Willy says delighted, “the kids are cuddling. That makes you the cuddle monster, Marns, as I always claimed.”

 

“You’re, like, one year older than we are,” Mitch protests.

 

“It still counts,” Willy says, draping himself over Mitch and Matty.

 

“Guys,” Zach brings them back to reality, “maybe _not_ in the middle of the National Gallery? If this gets on social media, Babs’s going to bench us.”

 

“Spoilsport,” Willy says, but he gets up and helps Mitch and Auston do the same.

 

“Can we go see cooler art, now?” Mitch asks, his pinky still intertwined with Auston’s, who looks like he has no intention of letting go.

 

“Yeah,” Zach says, “let’s.”

 

Zach spends the rest of the visit ensuring that Mitch gets to see things he likes.

 

Mitch isn’t really an intellectual, and he understands less than zero about art. But then, they arrive before a small portray of a woman with very interesting features, and Mitch is mesmerized.

 

“Wow,” he says, unable to add anything else.

 

“It’s Leonardo da Vinci’s,” Willy explains. “You know, the dude of the _Mona Lisa_.”

 

Even Mitch has heard of the _Mona Lisa_ , so he nods, impressed.

 

“It’s the only da Vinci painting in the Americas. It’s pretty cool,” Zach says.

 

Mitch looks at the label, which explains how this is a portrait of one Ginevra de’ Benci, who lived in the 15th century.

 

“She’s really strange looking, but in an attractive way, you know?” Mitch says, feeling compelled to explain why he’s staring at the painting as if it were the Stanley Cup. “Like, her forehead is a bit too wide and her nose is a bit bizarre, and don’t get me started on the haircut. But her eyes are hypnotic and the way her features come together is really appealing.” Mitch says.

 

Willy grins, Zach smiles and Auston blushes furiously, even if he seems unable to stop a wide smile from appearing on his face.

 

Mitch looks at the three of them like they’re crazy.

 

“What?” he asks defensively.

 

“You have a type, bro, that’s what,” Willy says, while Auston shoves Willy again.

 

“There is nothing wrong with that comment, Matts, what the fuck,” Willy complains, shoving Auston back.

 

Mitch looks at Auston and at Ginevra’s portrait and it’s his turn to blush.

 

“Oh my god, I totally do! She even has your resting bitch face, Auston.”

 

Zach and Willy burst out laughing, while Auston passes a hand through his hair trying to hide his embarrassment. A pleased smile is still on his face, however, so Mitch doesn't think he’s offended.

 

Willy and Zach move along, but Mitch stays before the portrait of Ginevra, wondering about the life this woman, who’s been dead for centuries, had. He hopes it was a good one.

 

“Hockey players and Florentine noblewomen, eh?” Auston says, coming up behind Mitch and leaning gently into him.

 

“What can I say,” Mitch responds. “I am a man of eclectic taste.”

 

“Mmm,” Auston says, his chin on Mitch’s head.

 

“Considering that you two don’t look even remotely alike, it’s quite impressive how many features you have in common,” Mitch observes. The cat is out of the bag. He might as well go for broke.

 

“Let’s just hope she had someone like you in her life,” Auston says gently, dropping a kiss on Mitch’s head before letting go. “Because if that’s the case, I am sure she was very happy.”

 

***

[Epilogue]

 

“Say that again, Willy,” Babs asks, clearly not believing what he’s hearing.

 

Mitch doesn't blame him. He’s not believing what he’s hearing either.

 

“I was wondering if you had a brown suit, sir,” Willy repeats, looking angelic and innocent.

 

Mitch isn’t fooled for a minute, and neither are Zach and Matty, who managed to convince Willy they, too, should be there for this historic event.

 

“Yeah,” Babs says. “A couple, at least. It’s a neutral color and it travels well.”

 

“That might be true, sir,” Willy acknowledges, “but it doesn't really work, does it?”

 

“What do you mean?” Babs asks.

 

There is a vein throbbing on Babs’ temple, but it’s not as worrisome as the twinkle in his eyes that Mitch sees only when their coach having fun at someone’s expenses. Yet, he looks like he’s taking Willy seriously enough. For now.

 

“Well,” Willy begins, “I was watching some of your pressers the other night, and I think you look more imposing and authoritative in dark grays and blues. I think you could even pull off black, but that’s too depressing, so I’d discourage that. We don't want the reporters to think they’re attending a wake. Green should work as well,” Willy adds, considering Babs’ features carefully. “Pinstripes of course. And patterns. You can definitely pull off patterns. But brown is really not as effective for what you’re trying to achieve.”

 

“Which is?” Babs asks arching his left eyebrow. The throbbing vein has quieted down, but the twinkle is still there. Auston is snickering in the background, not even trying to contain his mirth anymore.

 

“Looking like the most awesome and best dressed NHL coach, of course,” Willy says disarmingly, at which point Zach groans in despair.

 

“You already have the street creds and what not,” Willy continues, ”so nobody is actually doubting your abilities,”—here Zach actually chokes. Mitch wonders absentmindedly if Matty knows the Heimlich maneuver. He’s the closest to Zach—“but you need the wardrobe to go with it,” Willy continues “and brown is really not it. Sir.”

 

Babs looks at Mitch, looks at Zach, looks at Auston, and then stares at Willy.

 

“I would suspect some sort of prank,” he responds, “but you’re actually serious, aren’t you?”

 

“Best dressed coach in the NHL, sir,” Willy smiles captivatingly.

 

“For the best dressed team in the NHL, I take it?” Babs replies.

 

“Exactly,” Willy says, and then he turns towards Mitch and says, “I told you he’d get it.”

 

Mitch looks at Babs apologetically, and Babs winks. At this point, it’s a relief.

 

“No brown, eh?” Babs asks.

 

“He managed to convince the entire team, the trainers and the coaching staff,” Matty clarifies.

 

“And I am the last one to be told because …” Babs says.

 

“We really couldn't figure out if you actually owned a brown suit, sir,” Zach intervenes.

 

“You don’t wear it often, so we had to go through a ton of footage,” Mitch adds.

 

“And I am still not convinced it’s brown, sir,” Willy pipes in. “The lighting is never great on those occasions.”

 

“Mmm,” Babs ponders. “The entire team, you say.”

 

Willy nods.

 

“My wife got me those brown suits,” Babs explains.

 

Willy’s face falls, because even he knows that not much can be done when there is a partner in the equation.

 

“But,” Babs adds, “if it’s for the team I think she’ll understand.”

 

“Oh,” Willy says, perking up. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah,” Babs replies. “He likes you guys. And this way, I don't have to tell her how much I loathe their cut. Plus, let’s be frank, guys. Brown is really a bland choice, don’t you think?”

 

Willy looks like he’s about to hug Babs, so Zach decides to intervene and physically restrains him before it’s too late.

 

“Totally bland,” Auston says, smiling amused.

 

“Super bland,” Mitch adds for good measure.

 

“You should try pastels, sir,” Willy interjects. “I think they’re making a come back.”

 

“Spoken like a child who didn't live through the 80s,” Babs laughs openly, speaking directly to Willy. “How about we compromise: I stop wearing the brown suits, and I don't start wearing pastels. You’re happy, my wife is happy, I am happy and you can go to town with pastel color combinations until the guys drive you mad with their chirping.”

 

“Deal,” Willy says enthusiastically. “Thank you, sir.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Mitch, Zach and Auston echo.

 

Babs shakes his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow at practice, boys,” Babs turns with a wave, still laughing, Mitch assumes, at Willy’s craziness.

 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Mitch says, snuggling up to Auston, who passes a hand around Mitch’s waist.

 

“ _I_ can’t believe I did that,” Willy says leaning into Zach. “I did that, right? It wasn't a dream.”

 

“Nope,” Zach laughs, dropping a kiss on Willy’s nose. “You convinced Babs not to wear brown anymore.”

 

“Mission accomplished,” Auston says, extending a fist, which Willy bumps promptly.

 

“Great! Drinks are on me,” Willy says.

 

“We’re about to start the playoffs, Willy,” Zach reminds him.

 

“Shit,” Willy says. “Great! Ice cream is on me, then. That’s fine, right?”

 

“After what just happened, ice cream is a necessity,” Mitch states.

 

“Awesome,” Willy says, grabbing Zach’s hand and leading them all out to the parking lot. “Ice cream and Mario Kart at my place, one hour. You can all stay over if you want.”

 

Mitch shakes his head amused and goes to his car, Matty in tow, his arm still firmly planted around Mitch’s waist.

 

When Mitch turns to open the driver’s door, Babs is looking at them all from his own vehicle. He’s still laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing the same story over and over. It's whatever.
> 
> This was written in real time in the past few days, something that I never do. As such, I found myself having to include, sort of at the last minute:
> 
> 1\. Mitch’s passport misadventures;  
> 2\. The Florida game;  
> 3\. Matty’s injury. I know he’s out for a while but let’s pretend he’s going to travel with the team on their upcoming road trip.  
>    
> The lesson, here, is to continue to set the stories in the future so that I don't have to keep up with the present. 
> 
> The Neil deGrasse Tyson’s books referred to in the story are The Pluto Files and Astrophysics for People in a Hurry. I highly recommend them.
> 
> PS: Jasper says hi!


End file.
